1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high compression governed self-ignition internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently known internal combustion engines are generally provided with spark ignition for purposes of igniting combustible mixtures of fuel and air while in a compressed state in the cylinders. Diesel-type engines are provided with higher compression ratio cylinders and pistons which draw air into the cylinder and thereafter, compress the air to a significantly higher compression ratio than the standard spark ignited gasoline engine. As a result of this high compression, the air in the cylinder is heated to a temperature higher than the ignition temperature of the diesel fuel. At a predetermined point in time during the piston cycle the diesel fuel is introduced into the cylinder and the compression of the air and the high temperature causes ignition and burning of the fuel.
Both the standard spark ignited gasoline engine and the diesel engine suffer from a number of well-known disadvantages. Firstly, the spark ignited gasoline engine does not normally provide complete, or nearly complete, burning of the fuel in the cylinders so that the energy delivered by the engine is a much lower percentage than that of which it would be capable if more complete burning took place. The diesel engine, on the other hand, is operable at a higher compression ratio than the gasoline engine but the mixture residence time of the diesel fuel and the air in the cylinder space above the piston is less than the mixture residence time of the gasoline engine. Accordingly, the economical operation and efficiency of diesel engines depends largely on the quality of vaporization of the fuel and there is no precise control point at which time burning will take place. Specifically, control of the ignition point in a diesel engine is difficult to maintain throughout the speed range of the engine with the result that at lower speeds the lack of precise ignition timing causes a periodic engine knocking noise, while at higher speeds the diesel engine is incapable of increasing its power output after a predetermined level. I have invented an engine which utilizes a dual fuel introduction system to control self-ignition and which operates at higher efficiency and avoids the disadvantages of both the spark ignited gasoline engine and the diesel engine.